The Warbler Party
by CurlyGleek
Summary: David is down after breaking up with yet another girlfriend. Trent and Wes try to cheer him up with a Warbler party, with some surprising results. Wevid. 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is for Jo0sefa who asked me for a Wevid story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Wes shut off the shower and stepped out, reaching for his fluffy white towel and drying himself off, whistling a tune to himself quietly. He listened for noises outside the bathroom, wondering whether David was awake yet.

It was 7.30 am on a Sunday and while the roommates were both early risers, David had had a date last night, so he had got in later than Wesley went to sleep.

_I wonder how it went with Katy last night. _The Asian pondered. _It doesn't sound like it's going too well with them, I just hope he hasn't split up with yet another girlfriend this year._

Once Wes was dressed and sat on his bed looking over his history essay on his laptop, David finally stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey man. You finished with the bathroom?"

"Yes, I had a shower a while ago. You're up later than usual, you okay man?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a bit tired, you know?"

"Okay. Well, how did the date go?"

"Uh. Well. We kinda broke up." He looked up at Wes' sympathetic expression. "It's okay, really, it was mutual. There just wasn't any spark, ya know?" David sounded tired, so Wes decided to drop it.

"Okay, none of my business. Why don't you have a shower to wake up a bit?"

The tired Warbler slowly got out of bed, stretching and yawning. He gathered his stuff and let himself into the bathroom.

As the door shut, Wesley thought, _I hope he is okay. He doesn't seem his usual happy, bouncy self today._

* * *

David remained in this mood all week.

By Friday Wes was worried. It seemed like he wasn't the only one concerned about his best friend when Trent found Wes in the library at lunch time and sat down next to him to talk.

"Is David okay, Wes? He seems really down this week. I tried asking him about it but he just clammed up. Then he asked me a few odd questions and then practically ran off."

Wes considered this for a bit before replying. "I know what you mean. He has seemed really down all week since he broke up with Katy, but he said that was mutual, so I don't see why he's like this." Wes realised what Trent had said. "What do you mean he asked you odd questions?"

"Well, um, I don't want to betray his confidence, but you are his best friend and I'm worried about him. He asked me how I knew I was gay."

"What?" Wes asked, surprised. "Okay, I didn't expect you to say that. Is he questioning his sexuality then? I've only ever known him date girls, a _lot _of girls, but he's never actually put a label on it. Maybe he is confused or something?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah, I just think that we need to keep an eye on him and let him know we are okay with talking to him... about _anything._"

Wes agreed. "I just wish we could do something to cheer him up while he figures it all out."

Trent smiled his _I have a cunning plan _smile. "Okay Trent, spill it."

"Well, my parents just happen to be going away at lunchtime today until Sunday, and I know where the liquor cabinet key is. I could help myself to some bottles and bring them back here for an impromptu Warbler party tonight."

"Perfect! We can let the rest of the Warblers know at the meeting after school."

* * *

Thad was pissed. He had just been dared by David to swap shoes and socks with Trent for an hour, so he found himself wearing the other boys _warm and sweaty _footwear. Feeling slightly nauseous and not just from the copious amounts of alcohol he had already consumed, he thought over who he should ask to do a dare next.

He smirked vindictively at David as he addressed the circle of drunken boys, "Sebastian! Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course, when would I ever let you lot know a truth?"

"Okay, Sebastian, do a body shot off of David!"

Thad waited for David's reaction and was surprised when he simply shrugged and undid his tie, taking it off without any hesitance, followed by his jacket and shirt. He laid down as tequila was poured into his belly button with a trail of salt running up his well defined stomach up to his chest, finishing with a wedge of lime in his mouth. He had a "bring it on" look on his face, to Thad's obvious disappointment.

Sebastian was drooling slightly at the sight, licking his lips and more than ready to begin.

_Hey, keep your meerkat lips off of him! _Wes thought. _If anyone gets to lick his stomach, it should be me! Wait, what? _Wes' eyes widened at his internal admission. _But I'm straight... aren't I? Oh my god, his body is amazing._Wes licked his lips, desperately trying not to stare.

Sebastian gleefully knelt beside the prepared Warbler and leant down to suck the tequila from David's navel. Wes crossed his legs uncomfortably. He gulped as he watched the meerkat's tongue slide over dark, toned skin before detaching to capture the lime from David's luscious, full lips. Wes' pants were rather tight now. _I'm straight! I'm straight! Okay, maybe I'm not completely._

Once Sebastian had returned to his place in the circle, David sat up and left his shirt off for his stomach to dry off. Wes stared at his best friend's abs lustfully. _Snap out of it before you get caught! _He mentally scolded himself.

But unbeknownst to Wes, he had been caught. Trent had seen Wes staring at David during the dare, with a strange look on his face. Trent had always suspected their friendship to be a little too close to be strictly platonic, so he decided that on his turn to dish out a dare, he would give them a push.

Soon it was Trent's turn to ask. By this time Wes had already been dared to take his shirt off for two hours and was currently sitting with just a tie round his neck and a jacket on, David secretly glancing at Wes' body when he thought no-one was looking.

David had not yet received a dare, so Trent decided to pick him.

"David! Truth or dare?"

David's attention snapped from Wes' chest to Trent's eyes, the sassy Warbler smirking at him, letting him know he had caught him.

"Uh, dare?"

"I dare you to kiss... _every _Warbler in the room in 60 seconds!"

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to Jo0sefa for your review :) I'm glad you like it!**

**Now for the rest of the party...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Laughter broke out and the chanting started.

"1, 2, 3..."

David started to the left of his roommate, going clockwise round the circle, making Wes last.

David knelt in front of Thad and planted a sloppy kiss which the brunet promptly wiped off, stumbled over to Flint, kissing him swiftly,

"...7, 8, 9,... "

then Trent who blushed cutely after his peck,

"...12, 13, 14..."

he gave Nick a quick peck as Jeff jealously glared at him,

"...18,19,20,..." similarly with Jeff, Nick looking on disapprovingly,

"... 23, 24, 25..." he reached Sebastian who held him captive for an open mouthed smooch.

Wes glared at the meerkat-like boy _hey put him down, he's mine! Wait, what?_

"_..._ 33, 34, 35..."

He carried on round the circle.

"...45, 46, 47..."

Kurt got a quick peck under the watchful eye of his boyfriend, Blaine, who also got a quick peck,

"... 52, 53, 54..." because he was next to the one David was most nervous of kissing.

_Why, he's just my straight best friend, looking hot with no shirt ... wait, what? _David tried to pull himself together for the final kiss of the dare.

Trent interrupted his internal battle "Come on, clock's ticking David!"

"... 58, 59..."

He drew in a sharp breath, grabbed Wes by his tie_, _and smashed their lips together. _That is so hot, he's pulling me by my tie! _Wes swooned. _Oh wow, he's a good kisser!_

"... 88, 89, 90..."

"Er, guys? GUYS?"

But Wes and David were not listening to any one, totally lost in the feel of each other's lips.

David finally broke the kiss, looking round the silent room full of shocked Warblers. He looked suddenly panicked and blurted out "I'm so sorry, Wes..." and ran from the room.

Trent yelled at Wes, who was just sat there, stunned. "What are you doing? Go after him!" Wes snapped out of his shock and without a word he stumbled to his feet and rushed after his best friend.

Wes let himself into their shared dorm room quietly, finding David hidden under his covers, sobbing and trembling. Wes slipped his shoes and socks off as was his habit when they were in their room.

He padded over to his friend's bed and sat down next to the lump which was still quivering. He tentatively puts his hand out to lay it on David's shoulder and pushed gently so he turned onto his back to face Wes.

His watery gaze locked with Wes' concerned one as he apologised again "I'm so, so sorry Wes. I know you're straight, I shouldn't have done that in front of everyone. We can just say I was really drunk and depressed after breaking up with Katy and hopefully they'll forget about it?"

Wes was silent for a moment before replying. "Well, maybe, but that would only explain your behaviour, not mine."

He let out an embarrassed laugh and sratched the back of his neck as he explained. "I, uh,... _enjoyed_ that far too much to be as _straight _as I thought I was."

David stared at him. Wes was beginning to regret having admitted that piece of information. "Maybe we should just forget it?" Wes continued uncertainly.

"What if I don't want to?" David suddenly said, sitting up in his bed, the covers revealing his toned chest again.

Wes' gaze travelled over his best friend's chest and abs before he mentally smacked himself and dragged his eyes back up to meet David's blackened ones.

"Wessy, tell me what you're thinking, please, I need to know and I won't judge you."

Wes sighed and looked into his friends eyes as he replied "All I know is that I saw Sebastian doing a body shot off of you and I realised I was..." he averted his eyes, embarrassed as he continued "...jealous. I didn't want anyone touching you like that... I-I wanted it to be me."

He gulped, nervous now, still looking at the bed covers, not at David's face. "I, uh, couldn't take my eyes off of you when you took your shirt off, and then when Sebastian started licking up your body I wanted to push him off and punch him."

He cleared his throat, "Then you pulled me by my tie to kiss me, which was _so hot_, I kinda got lost in you kissing me until you ran out and Trent yelled at me."

He fell silent, waiting for David to respond, steeling himself for a negative reaction. When no reply came, he looked up to see a faint smile on his best friend's lips. _Those lips were on mine not long ago, _Wes thought wistfully.

"Wes?"

"Yes, David?"

"Can I try something?"

"Uh, s-sure."

David once more grabbed Wes' tie and pulled him in for a firm, closed-mouth kiss. Wes overbalanced and fell sideways next to David, still kissing him. He felt his best friend part his lips, asking permission to deepen the kiss, which he quickly granted. Their tongues met and Wes' loud groan filled the room as David put his hand up to hold the back of the Asian's neck, warm tingles of pleasure spreading throughout both boys.

Wes broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to speak, resting his head on David's pillow. "Wow. Yeah, I'm definitely not completely straight." He laughed in relief as his best friend seemed more than okay with the developments.

"Uh, yeah, me neither!"

* * *

Trent was worried about David and Wes, so he decided to check on them before he went to bed, a couple of hours after they disappeared from the party.

He knocked softly on the door of their shared room. There was no reply, so he softly tried the handle, finding the door unlocked. He tiptoed in and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, looking in the direction of Wes' bed. He saw that it was empty and began to get worried.

He turned to look over to the other bed in the room. His face broke out into a huge smile and he tried not to squeal and clap madly.

_Awwww! That is so cute! _He thought, as he caught sight of his two friends wrapped up together, fast asleep, tucked underneath David's covers. _I guess they sorted things out between them then! _He giggled to himself. _I knew Wevid wasn't just a bromance! _The sassy Warbler tiptoed back out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

The End

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
